The Brown Wolf Orphans
Rezso is a brown wolf that i had adopted from http://emio123456789.deviantart.com/ And his his brother that I adopted from (coming soon DA Trouble). Personality Rezso He loves to play with his other wolves friends. He hates to see someone sad so he does the best to cheer them up. But he is a decent hunter due to for wolves playing and hunter are kinda the same thing. Reza She is the oldest and the most mature from the others. She loves to hunt and is really good at it. She loves meeting new wolves in the pack. Rinehart He, is every out going among the pack.He's a bit wary of humans. He thinks he is great at hunting and tracking but he actually isn't. Tho when someone tries to tell him that he's not good he won't believe it. But that doesn't happen to much due to he makes sure his other does it for him but he gets the credit. Rinj He is really shy and likes to be close to his cuzins due to he has a disability with his legs. But once..he knows that they won't hurt or bother him he is a really happy and caring wolf pup. Appearance Rezso He is a lighter brown with darker brown stripes like his sis. On his paw but only back paws and tails and his ears as well. He's also got green eye's. Reza She is a brown wolf that has grey tip ears,paws and a stripped tail. His tail is grey and tan She also got a strip around her paws the same color as his tail stripes. She also got dark purple eye's. Rinehart : He kinda looks like Reza due to he got his aunt's colors other word Reza and rezo's mother but got white ears, paws, tail and got a white patch on his back. Rinji He is mostly light brown with tan markings. His ears, muzzle, underbelly and his tip of his tail is all tan. He's got a light tan nose and blue eye's. Bio They were living with they pack until they got kicked out of our pack and somehow ended up in the Adventure Bay Forrest. Rinehart always took credit of what the others do. So the pack thought that he would be an alpha wolf so they kicked him out but in reality it was the others but him.. Reza and the others tried tell their pack that it was not him but they didn't believe them. Also they found out that there are mix breed wolfs so we wouldn't fit in any other wolf pack there. On top of that Rinji had deformed front legs so he was going to be abandoned from the pack. But Reza found Rinji and helped take care of her bro and her siblings. So then they got shot with with a spelling dart and they moved to Adventure Bay Forrest . Due to the boy's are immature they all ran away and Reza lost them in the Forrest. So She is trying to look for them and get a place to live.ll we need to eat to survive . Stories they are in Fears Rezso: Reza: Rinehart: Rinji Trivia Gallery Rezso.png|Rezso adopted from http://emio123456789.deviantart.com/ and line art by http://p0ckyy.deviantart.com/ my adoptable wolves.png|My adopted pups 1 and 3 were adopted from http://hannahsecretways.deviantart.com/ and they base are from I really don't know but also credit to credit to itsmar , and last one was adopted from http://emio123456789.deviantart.com/ and base was from http://p0ckyy.deviantart.com/ My Adopted Pup Rinji.png|Drawn by and adopted by http://yugiohlover12365.deviantart.com/ on DA